Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of Bootstrap
by Vendetta's Echo
Summary: After hearing some startling information, Jack returns to Port Royal, ready to embark with Will and Elizabeth on another adventure. Rating for later chapters. Elizabeth/Will.
1. Thoughts of Piracy

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Pirates of the Caribbean, however I did create the new co-starring character that will become responsible for a good portion of this story.  
  
Author's Note: This is intended to be a rather long story, so there's lots more where it came from. Please read and review! I love reviews as well as constructive criticism. So, don't hold back!  
  
---  
  
He stood, wistfully gazing through the glass panes of the window that he was leaning against. He could see the docks from his position, and he watched the waves of the all too familiar sea crash up against them. Though it appeared faint, he could just make out the foam curling atop each mound of water before it became immensely clearer as the wave broke. The sea was mesmerizing, a mysterious beauty that was always up for an adventure. He never thought it possible, but he didn't just miss the feeling of the wind rushing past him and the scent of the salted ocean; he longed for it.  
  
"At it again, are you?" The voice at the doorway startled him. It was soft, yet almost edgy, a voice he had loved since the first time he heard it. The question which seemed more like a statement, emerging from the perfect lips that he had kissed an uncountable number of times, was followed by footsteps and a tender hand placed on his shoulder. In slow response, he dragged his eyes away from the calling sea and turned to face Elizabeth. He tried to smile, but the result was more of a haphazard contortion of pain.  
  
"At what?" he whispered at a volume much quieter than he had originally intended upon. He pretended not to, but he knew very well what his fiancé was speaking of. Inside he knew what ran in his blood, as did she, and even though they both were aware of it, she was certain that he'd be hesitant in admitting what it meant.  
  
"I wouldn't play the part of an ignorant fool if I were you," she told him, reaching up with her free hand and tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind Will's ear. At the action, her vision fell upon her finger, which was adorned with a stunning gold ring. It didn't have a sparkling gem, and it wasn't all that extravagant. It was, on the other hand, rather plain. But she loved it anyhow, if only because Will had made it himself. "I know that you miss it," she paused and cast her gaze away from her ring, bringing it back to Will with a mischievous expression playing across her features, "miss him."  
  
Unable to hold it back, Will emitted a small laugh from his mouth, as he reminisced for a moment, the captain. "Whom? Jack?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Precisely," she quipped, "you miss the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and I know for a fact that you miss the high seas. You're just itching to set sail, are you not?"  
  
"Well, someone in this room certainly is, but, Miss Swann, if I may be frank, I think it's more you than me." This comment roused a playful shove from the feisty Miss Swann.  
  
"Will, how many times must I tell you? My name is no longer Swann. It's Turner."  
  
"At least once more, Miss Swann," he added with a toothy grin. "We aren't wed yet."  
  
She shook her head but did not neglect to return the smile. The two lovers embraced, and she rested her head on his chest while he pulled her tightly to him, his arms tenderly wrapped around her narrow waist. She inhaled deeply, taking in his rather pleasant scent.  
  
"Well, I want to go," she said quietly, "and if I leave, you must also, if only because you love me."  
  
"If you say it in that manner…" His voice trailed, but picked up again. "Then, I guess I have no choice."  
  
Becoming excited, Elizabeth pulled herself away and stared at him with her face beaming. "All we have to do is gather a crew, steal a ship-"  
  
Will interrupted her with a click of his tongue. "Commandeer, not steal, the word is commandeer, and I don't believe that your father or Commodore Norrington is ready to hand out any more pardons to us."  
  
Her eyebrows flared, and then her shoulders sagged. "I suppose you're correct."  
  
Will looked at her with a tender expression. He hadn't meant to disappoint her.  
  
"No, Will, I'm fine." She bit down gently on her bottom lip, grazing her teeth against it. It seemed to her that nowadays one of the only things he cared for was making her happy. "Honestly, I don't want you to think that I'm not happy with the life we have. I just – I just would like to take it back out to the sea, at least once before we're married and starting a family. Is that so much to ask for?"  
  
"Actually, it isn't," Will admitted with a hint of underlying desire in his voice, and he took her hands, holding them in his own.   
  
As they dreamed of a new venture together, neither Will nor Elizabeth had any idea whatsoever that the next exciting chapter of their own personal history was waiting right around the corner, literally. The moment Will had turned his attention away from the crystal clear waters, a quick ship with eerie black sails appeared on the horizon, making it's way towards the unsuspecting town. The skull and crossbones that had once waved proudly from the ship's very top post were no where to be seen. This fact only came about because the ship's captain, although aware that before sailing away again from Port Royal the crew would eventually be recognized as pirates, wanted to delay the discovery as much as possible.  
  
Jack Sparrow meandered across the deck of the Black Pearl in the familiar and unique way that was his own. His hands wavered about as he announced to everyone and anyone who would listen that they were approaching Port Royal, the home of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Now, of course the crew already knew this, and they rolled their eyes, but what Captain Jack hadn't told them was why they were seeking the couple.  
  
While drinking one night in one of Tortuga's many taverns, Jack was leaning back into his chair with his feet propped up on the table in front of him, and his mug was waving tipsily about in his right hand while his left conducted an invisible, silent orchestra. It was then that Jack happened to casually overhear a conversation taking place at the next table over.   
  
"You arn't gointa believe this, Thompson," a man with a dark, husky voice had said, which made Jack's ears perk up. Treasure? he thought, Plunder, loot, and riches that would soothe the heart of even the hungriest of pirates? Becoming excited, Jack tossed his mug back and took into his mouth a large amount of rum, but at the time, Jack had no idea how surprised he'd be at what the man had to say.  
  
"Oh yea'r?" Thompson, a youth by the sound of his voice, challenged the man.  
  
"I 'ear that Bootstrap Bill is roamin' the earth again."  
  
The rum came spattering out of Jack's mouth, raining down on his chest, legs, and boots. If that wasn't enough, the greatest pirate ever to grace the sea toppled off his chair and onto the floor, but it seemed as if Thompson and the older man were too wrapped up in their discussion to care, or even notice.  
  
"Nah, Old Jones, yer jestin'. Since me 'eard that Bill was a gallant pirate who many would kill to work under, he died years ago. He's sunk to the bottom o' the deep blue sea. How can you expect me to believe such a blasted thing?" Jack had begun to regain his composure as he listened to Thompson's answer.  
  
"No, I tell ye the truth if I ever knew it!" Old Jones protested.  
  
Thompson was set in his beliefs against the old man, but Jack, on the other hand, was more than willing to believe the tale. It would have pleased him much to see his old friend again, and he had found it hard to believe that William "Bootstrap" Turner would have surrendered to death in such a way. True, it didn't seem as if he'd had much of a choice, and that was the reason Jack had succumbed to the conclusion that Bill really was dead. But this tidbit of information instilled a new hope within him.  
  
Old Jones had continued to back up his story with various accounts from various people, which after some time bored Sparrow. That night, which was now about a half of a month behind the captain, Jack had walked out of the tavern, deciding to redirect the Pearl's from its intended destination of a Caribbean Island called Trinidad to Port Royal.  
  
"Cap'n!" A shrill voice was demandingly shouting in Jack's ear. He jumped, startled from a deep slumber. Apparently, he had fallen asleep at the wheel and had been dreamily remembering the events that led him to his current position. He opened his eyes and immediately jerked his head backwards, reacting to both the bright afternoon sunlight and the evil glare on Ana Maria's face, which was inches from his own, but mainly from the evil glare.  
  
"Well, what?" he asked her, rubbing his eyes and further smearing the kohl that circled them. It had already been slightly smudged from his nap. Upon his cheek, there was also an imprint from his leaning on the wood of the ship.  
  
"We're 'ere."  
  
Glowing, Jack's chin tipped up, jutting out, and his eyes widened. "Oh, perfect then!" He pushed himself off of the ground and walked past Ana Maria, making his way off of the ship. Gibbs was standing in front of him. The old fool pointed at Jack's eyes, making a motion indicating that his "make-up" was a bit off. Jack looked at him with an impatient gaze and shook his head, clearly not understanding. Gibbs, who happened to be carrying a silver tray, thrust it in his face. Now, Jack saw what the matter was, and he quickly fixed it with the tip of his tongue on his finger and a few swipes of that finger under his eyes. "I thank you," he told Gibbs and hopped off of the ship.  
  
Basking in the midday golden sun, there were fishermen surrounding the beaches, sailors docking their boats, and even a few scattered red coats on patrol. The smirking pirate who seemed slightly out of place was stopped, as once before, and gave up a few shillings without a name to the docksman. As he walked past small crowds of people, Jack lacked any interest in and paid little attention to their faces and hoped they did the same for him. For some reason, which was still uncertain to Jack, it seemed as if his image just screamed pirate. He was nearing the end of the docks when a sweet lass with a couple of shillings lying at her feet caught his eye. She was attempting to pull in a wooden barrel from the water without getting wet. The act was quite peculiar, but the mst peculiar thing about it was that she was wearing a dress which, by the looks of her nature (most likely that of poverty), was her best one. Her long hair was raven colored and heavily tousled. She was a sight to behold and a beauty at that.  
  
Jack's eyes darted from her backside to the shillings at her feet and back again. Girl… or money…he wondered, knowing very well that it wasn't likely he'd get both. He eventually reasoned that he wasn't going to be located at Port Royal long enough to waste time gallivanting with a girl (no matter how fine she was), and he could always use some extra spending money.  
  
He bent down, reaching for the shillings, but apparently his quick hands were not a match for her keen reflexes. Caught off guard as he was tightly grabbed around the wrist, three shillings in hand, Jack smiled sheepishly at the bright green eyes which were now piercing his own, almost-black pair. "Drop these?" he asked her, admitting a nervous laugh.  
  
"Why, yes." She released his arm, but her glare remained fixed. She seemed as one uneager to trust. She pried his fingers away from the gold pieces and placed them in the pocket of her dress.  
  
Jack rubbed his wrist because it had become somewhat sore from being so roughly handled. "The ground isn't a good place to be keepin' your money, love." He unbent at the waist and stood straight, towering over the girl by at least half a foot. "You're lucky that I'm not a thief who'd have simply stolen it." He nodded with a grin, proud of his own lie.  
  
The girl placed her hand on her hip. "Oh? And who might you be to decide that?  
  
Astonished at the question, Jack gasped, "Why, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He thought for a moment, knowing he'd said something wrong but unsure of what. "Damn," he cursed upon remembering, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that until after I was escaping, safely sailing away on the Pearl." He slapped himself in the head for mentioning the name of his ship. "Damn it to hell! By Pearl, I meant the White Pearl, a ship no one's ever heard of before, savvy?"  
  
"Excuse me?" The girl eyed Jack as if he were a crazy man, which she, no doubt, thought he was. Staring at him, she pondered upon something unbeknownst to us at this point in time. Suddenly remembering the task she had been performing before Jack showed up, her gaze darted to the water. The barrel was now far out of reach. "Damn you," she hissed at Jack, "you scallywag! Look at what you've done!" She pointed out to sea, but Jack neglected to look. Instead, he remained surprised (in a good way) at the language of the girl. She broke that, though, with a question. "Do you have any idea how important that was?"  
  
"Um…" Jack felt that he had to be frank. "No?"  
  
"Argh!" she grunted. "Go! Leave me to my misery. Without the contents of that barrel I'll simply rot away, and it's entirely your fault!" Jack concluded that she was obviously overreacting.  
  
"So, no worries then," he quipped and gave her a polite nod before complying with her wishes and walking away. He realized, however, that he was walking away without the girl and without the money, but for some reason he knew that this wasn't the end. 


	2. Onward and Offward to St Lucia

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Pirates of the Caribbean, however I did create the new co-starring character that will become responsible for a good portion of this story.  
  
---  
  
Will shuffled his feet as he walked across cobblestone and down the busy streets. His step held a slight bounce as he imagined to himself a tale of piracy on the sea. The idea intrigued him, of course. Was he not the son of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner? He had to admit to himself that he had enjoyed his stay in the company of pirates. Not to say that he liked the part of being held captive by the undead or the part of nearing the point of death a few too many times, but he rather did care for the sword fights.  
  
He pushed open the door to the Blacksmith's shop and was startled when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar. He scanned the room quickly for a weapon. He was surprised to find that all of the swords had been collected and laid in a pile on the far corner of the room. More than confused, he spun to face his attacker, ripping his shirt in the process.  
  
The dark featured face of a familiarly cocky pirate was grinning back at Will. "Dreadfully sorry about the shirt, lad," he greeted.  
  
"Jack!" Will exclaimed in a cheerful tone, but his happy expression soon changed as he swung at Jack's face with his fist. "What in the bloody hell did you think you were doing?!"  
  
"I didn't want to have to beat you in another sword fight," Jack stated simply. "So, I put all of your nifty little swords over there."  
  
"You cheated last time," Will muttered, annoyed. Jack sighed heavily as he decided not to explain again his reasons for foul play. "And you didn't have to rip my shirt!" he whined and proceeded to shake Jack's hand off of his torn shirt collar.  
  
"You ripped your own shirt. How was I supposed to know you'd violently turn around, swinging?" Jack threw up his arms in the air, already getting into a petty argument with the boy. He was like pesky younger brother, but then again Jack wouldn't know. He was an only child. "So, Will, you and your bonnie lass, are you two ready for another journey with Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked, growing impatient.  
  
Will eyed him skeptically with single eyebrow raised. "Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
"Trust me boy, if I had enough time to do so, I would." He swayed both his head and arms along with his words. "Unfortunately though, the royal guard will soon be finding pirates amongst them, and I myself would much like to avoid that. I will tell you one thing, though. It seems as if," he paused dramatically, "your father is back."  
  
Will's skeptical expression only deepened. "He's back? Back from where? I thought he died." He folded his arms across his chest, which was now partially exposed through the torn material that had covered him before its tearing. Jack was growing further impatient.  
  
"I don't know where he's been!" he shouted, rolling his eyes, "but apparently he hasn't died and is back from the place that he has been throughout the past decade or so." He groaned. "Well, I know for a fact that Elizabeth will want to join me, and the way I understand it is wherever she travels you follow. So, gather what you need, and meet me in front of the Pearl when you're ready to leave. I had hoped to sail before sunset."  
  
Despite the fact that his heart rate was quickening at the prospect of sailing with Jack again, Will remained defiant. "What makes you think that we can just up and leave?"  
  
"Oh please," Jack spat. "You did it last time, did you not?" Surrendering, Will nodded once in agreement. Jack continued, "Very well then, be sure to hurry." With that said, he turned and exited the shop, hoping to stock up some more rum before departing yet again.  
  
Will stared after him for a moment, and then he hopped to the pile of swords. After tossing many of them to the side, he came upon one with a sharply sparkling, long blade and a gold encrusted handle with sapphire stones embedded into the grip, his favorite toy. He also pulled out a shorter sword, fully silver in color aside from the emeralds studding the hand loop. Unable to betray his heritage, Will had taken the expensive jewels and metals used to make the swords from Isla de Muerta. That and Elizabeth, he thought to himself, was all he'd be needing.  
  
At the governor's house, where Elizabeth still resided, she was pleasantly surprised when Will showed up at the door. It wasn't until she saw the swords in his hand, though, that she became overly anxious to hear what he had to say.  
  
The servant who had answered the door walked away and Will quickly glanced past Elizabeth to make sure no one was around to hear what he had to say. Then, once he was sure that they were in secrecy, he cornered Elizabeth into the wall, putting his palm against it in the spot right next to her head. She giggled. "So wanton, Will."  
  
He removed his hand from the wall and placed a finger to her lips in order to quiet her. In all seriousness he went on to say, "You'll have your adventure, milady." He paused for just a moment to take in the joy he saw flooding her face. "Quickly, run up stairs and get your things. We leave as soon as we can."  
  
She was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you commandeer a ship?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Will wanted to answer affirmative, but he couldn't lie. "Jack's here."  
  
"Jack?!" She nearly squealed as if she were a little girl once again. Without a second thought, she ran up the stairs, racing to her bedroom. He watched her do so, a smug look upon his face. It thrilled him to see her so happy, and it heightened his level of anticipation as well.  
  
Will would swear that all he did was blink, but when he opened his eyes Elizabeth had appeared at the top of the stairs. She was the quickest woman in all the Caribbean to have prepared herself in such a short amount of time. In her hands, she tightly gripped a velvet bag. "Ready," she whispered, reaching Will at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Ready for what?" The voice of a third party in their conversation scared both Will and Elizabeth into thinking their journey would be over before it even began. They saw Governor Swann standing in the doorway with a questioning stance.  
  
Pausing only for a split second to think of a lie, Elizabeth responded, "A walk, daddy. Will and I are going for a walk." She smiled nervously at him, hoping he would be ignorant enough.  
  
"Very well, then," he told her. "Will, I trust you'll take care of her?"  
  
Will eyed the governor with his brow furrowed. Was it possible that Elizabeth's father did know what was going on and was fine with it? After all, Will was standing with two swords in hand and Elizabeth with a traveling bag. How could it not have looked suspicious? "I shall do my best," he finally answered.  
  
"He'll do more than his best," Elizabeth added, casting a thoughtful sidelong glance in Will's direction. "He always does." Will smiled back at her. She walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "Goodbye, daddy."  
  
"Farwell, dear," was the governor's reply as he saw the young couple to the door.  
  
Their minds were alive with the activity. Neither of them had said a word as they walked through the town at a quick pace, but Will stopped just before they reached the docks.   
  
"I have something for you," he said. Elizabeth's twinkling eye landed on the swords at Will's side, and seeing this, he handed her the shorter of the two.  
  
Her cheeks lifted and her grin widened. "Will, it's absolutely stunning! You made this?" She glowed as she examined the silver sword, tracing the emeralds with her finger.  
  
"Well, yes," he answered, a modest, yet pleased smile spreading across his face.  
  
"You do realize, then, that you're going to have to teach me to fight." She looked up at him, smirking deviously.  
  
"It is as you wish it to be," he spoke to her and she quickly planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Come along, now," she urged him, taking his arm in her free hand and pulling him along behind her. They reached the docks and Elizabeth ran, still pulling Will behind her, past the various people and through the small crowds. "There she is," Elizabeth breathed wistfully when they were standing before Jack's ship. "Now, help me up." Will did just as she requested and soon enough the two of them were aboard the Pearl.  
  
"Aye, Will, Elizabeth," Gibbs addressed them in fashion, nodding his head at the both of them. His vision traveled from one to the other and then back again. "Where is Jack? We had best be leavin' now."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Jack's not here?" Will asked, but before he could finish getting out his last word a shout was heard loud and clear from just down the dock.  
  
"TAKE YOU WITH ME?!" Jack bellowed, staring at the girl before him, the same girl who had yelled at him earlier for causing the loss of her barrel. He was returning with the rum when she attacked him with her request. "You've got to be kidding me. I already have a woman on board," he paused. "Make that two, rather. I don't need another."  
  
"But you have to!" she demanded, tossing her hands in the air, which only made Jack all the more furious. So, it was a battle of hand gestures, was it? "Without my things that were in that barrel, I cannot get off this blasted port!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean, I had papers in there that stated I was to be given a boat-" Jack rudely interrupted her.   
  
"Who keeps important papers in a barrel?!"  
  
The girl ignored him and continued, "Without them, the blasted man won't give it to me. He says he can't be sure it's been paid for."  
  
"Where is it you believe I'm going that you wish to be taken to?" Jack was calming down, but he still appeared greatly annoyed.  
  
"I have to go to the isle of St. Lucia."  
  
"And why is it you have to go there?" He liked being the interrogator, rather than the interrogatee. It gave him a sense of power that he quite enjoyed.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Treasure!" he exploded, unable to contain himself, "There's treasure, isn't there?"   
  
"Not exactly," she admitted, "but I have to meet someone there. This is very important too. I'm sure you'd understand that, considering you knew Bootstrap as well."  
  
Becoming all the more interested in this girl, Jack surrendered. "Alright, you can have passage on my ship, but we must continue this once aboard. There is no time to be wasted here for fear of piracy being discovered." He turned to head for his ship, but stopped upon realizing he didn't even know this girl's name. "Your name, lass, what is it?" he asked, looking at her from over his shoulder.  
  
"Rebecca," she admitted, "Rebecca Turner."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jack walked off toward the Pearl. "You have much explaining to be doing."  
  
"Who said I have to tell you anything?" she protested and took a hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He pulled her delicate but strong hand off of him.  
  
"Rule number one, no touching, savvy?" He continued to walk. "And I said you had to tell me everything, remember? I'll be your captain from here on, and you have no choice but to follow orders or be tossed overboard." She groaned but hurried to catch up with him. They arrived in front of the ship, and Jack motioned for her to board ahead of him. "Ladies first." His mouth transformed into a mock grin to match his tone. Rebecca rolled her eyes and did as he liked. Jack snickered to himself before slapping her behind. He had been wanting to do so ever since he first saw her.  
  
She gasped and spun around, connecting her fist with his eye. "You! What the in hell's name are you thinking?! I may be a lady, but I can beat you in any fight any day." Shocked beyond words, Jack was rubbing his eye. It hurt like a mother… "And what happened to rule number one!"  
  
Although slightly hunched over, Jack's eye didn't stop him from retorting, "That was your rule, not mine. I can do as I please." Then, he straightened up and in a sing song voice he added, "I'm the captain!"  
  
"God!" Rebecca shouted, and stepped onto the Pearl's deck. Jack followed her, well aware of the crew and the couple who was staring at him and Rebecca.  
  
"Yes, God, let us all praise him," Jack muttered sarcastically under his breath. He then turned to the crew, Will, and Elizabeth, addressing everyone in a heightened volume. "Everyone, this is Rebecca. Devil of a woman as she is, she is going be joining us to St. Lucia."  
  
Anna Maria's shrill voice soon flooded his ears. "What 'appened to Trinidad?" Jack was feeling the beginnings of an oncoming headache. He needed his rum, and he needed it now.  
  
"It's still there, but we're going to St. Lucia. I'm under the influence that it is of a greater importance to us." Everyone looked about, just standing there staring. Jack was further annoyed by this and shouted. "What are you bloody doing?! GET TO WORK!"  
  
Soon enough, they were sailing away from Port Royal, headed in the direction of St. Lucia. 


	3. Discussions of All Sorts

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. That is, aside from Rebecca.  
  
"So," Jack began, once he was seated in privacy with Will, Elizabeth, and the girl. Rebecca, he thought, why, oh why, do I get the feeling that this situation is to become gradually worse and worse and even worse? "I'll start by explaining myself," he continued. "Some weeks ago I was at a tavern in Tortuga." From that point, he went on to explain to them what he had overheard from Thompson and Old Jones. Will cocked an eyebrow as he listened, and Elizabeth leaned forward in her chair, her full attention devoted to Jack's story. Rebecca, on the other hand, yawned. None of this did anything for her because she already knew more than the three of these fools combined.   
  
"That's all very good and well, Jack," she said, "but I can do even more and tell you where it is that Bootstrap has been all these years. I can tell you that he faked his death, and I can tell you why." She paused, and Jack, who had been leaning with his chin in his hand, propped up by his elbow on the table, waved her on with his free hand.  
  
"Go on," he said, "do continue."  
  
"Well," Rebecca started again, glaring at Jack, "Bill knew that in order for Barbossa and his crew to lift the curse of the Aztec gold, they'd need his blood. Now, at the time, he was aware that Barbossa knew nothing of his child. So, when they strapped the cannon ball to his leg and tossed him to the sea, he was thrilled. Don't get me wrong here; of course, he didn't want to die, and that is why he had pick pocketed the key to his ankle lock just before leaving Barbossa. Once having sunk a safe distance into the water, he unlocked himself and swam under the Pearl and away from the undead pirates."  
  
Will leaned across the table to get a closer look at Rebecca. "That's fine enough a story, but how did you come about this information?" he asked her, unwilling to believe that she would know more about his father than he did. It was hard enough knowing that Jack possessed a greater knowledge of William Sr., but now, a complete stranger as well? It couldn't be.  
  
"Maybe, if you'd let me finish my story, then you'd know!" Raising her voice in frustration, Rebecca leaned in as well. She pushed back in her chair and asked him shortly, "Are you done?"  
  
Elizabeth pounced at seeing this girl treat Will in such a way. "You're the one who doesn't belong on this ship, so I wouldn't be talking in such a manner," she quipped with all the intention of sticking her tongue out at the girl, but, of course, she didn't do that.  
  
"And I'm also the one who holds a good deal of valuable information, so I wouldn't be talking in such a manner either, Miss…?" She stared Elizabeth down, waiting for her name.  
  
"Turner, and it's Misses," Elizabeth spat, matching equally Rebecca's stare. She proceeded to wave her left hand (on which the ring was located) in Rebecca's face. She didn't want the girl to get any ideas of toying or messing with her soon to be husband. Will rolled his eyes. It did please him that she so eagerly wanted to be called Mrs. Turner, but it was beginning to get tiring.  
  
"Ah, Turner, is it?" Rebecca gritted her teeth, seriously fretting that she could possibly be related to this pathetic girl.  
  
"No," Will butted in, "it isn't Turner. Her name's Elizabeth Swann. I'm the Turner here."  
  
Elizabeth pouted. Why did Will have to go and ruin it? "Yes, but Will, we are to be married soon, and it won't matter then," she interjected, breaking her staring contest with Rebecca and looking at Will. He decided that it would be best to let it go, and he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Jack pounded his fist on the table, tired of the nonsense. "Back to the story!" he yelled. "Who are you really, Rebecca?"  
  
"I'm the daughter of Bootstrap Bill," she returned, smirking.  
  
"No, really," Jack said as his nose upturned and he tipped his head from side to side. "I know for a fact that Bill had only one child, a son, and he is sitting right across from you."  
  
"You know that because Bill told you himself, correct?" she asked, the smirk still placed gingerly on her face. Jack nodded. "He didn't even know that he was to have a daughter. My mother was Scarlet-"  
  
"Of Tortuga?" Jack questioned, remembering the undeserved slap he had received from the woman and thinking that she couldn't possibly be the mother of Rebecca.  
  
"No, Scarlet Verities was her name. She told me that my father was a pirate who bedded her once and left. And so therefore he never knew there was ever a child. I was to have nothing to do with him, but once she died about eight years ago at the hands of a Spanish pirate named Eduardo Rivera, I was free to do as I pleased. I was fifteen then, and I stowed away on Rivera's ship. I gathered various pieces of information about Bootstrap Bill Turner, and found out that he was dead. I soon after joined the crew of the pirate ship named 'The Rusty Sword.' They went off in search of treasure in the uninhabited land on St. Lucia, and upon finding none, they left. Though, unfortunately they left me behind. After spending a great deal of days by myself just trying to get by, I came across a man whom I eventually befriended. I told him my story after gaining his trust, and that was when he told me his own. That man was Bill Turner. Father and daughter were reunited at last."  
  
"That's all perfectly good, love," Jack told her as soon as she'd finished, "but how did ye get to Port Royal?" He nodded, thinking he had caught her in a red handed lie.  
  
"I took passage on a cargo ship. Bill had heard that his son was residing in Port Royal, and he wished for me to gather information about him, though, without disturbing him. Bootstrap knew that Will had grown up without any knowledge of his lineage. He also wanted to know if Will still had the Aztec gold, but after I heard you mention being Jack Sparrow, the captain of the Pearl, I knew that clearly the curse had been removed and Barbossa was finished. And seeing that I'd never get a boat out of Port Royal, I couldn't pass up the chance to ride on the Pearl with you."  
  
"So, you were spying on me?" Will asked, nearing the point of infuriation.  
  
"Well, not really. I had just arrived at Port Royal when I met Jack." She seemed almost defeated in her words. "I didn't even carry out what Bill had asked me to do, but I couldn't risk being stranded for a long time. Though, I suppose it did turn out well. I'm speaking to you now, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, but obviously not in the way you had intended upon. You are very much disturbing me as we speak." Narrowing in on her defeated tone, he was nearly arrogant.  
  
"Well, you're sailing with Jack Sparrow," she snapped. "I think you're already disturbed."  
  
"Hey!" Jack sat up in his chair angrily. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow! Is it really that hard to mind?"  
  
Elizabeth clicked her tongue. She had had enough. "Well, now that you've told us everything, you hold nothing over us, and you really had better keep your rambunctious mouth in check!"  
  
"What will you tell Bootstrap when you see him? You're going to tell him that you sent his only daughter, which he hasn't known for more than half a decade, to the sharks because she had a sharp tongue?" Rebecca sent a smug look at Elizabeth, knowing that even though Elizabeth might want to, Jack and Will most likely wouldn't.  
  
Elizabeth calmed, and asked, "Tell me, Rebecca, why is it that you don't call him as your father?"  
  
Rebecca bit her tongue, taking her time in answering. "I have known him for less than a quarter of my lifetime, and I met him when I was fully grown. I've never felt it right to call him daddy."  
  
"The Bootstrap I knew would think his daughter deserved a walk down the plank if he knew she wasn't following the captain's orders." Jack eyed Rebecca and stood up from his chair. "And I'm ordering you to go swab the deck."  
  
Rebecca was aware that Jack knew Bill well, and she wasn't about to be kicked off of the ship. She huffed and pushed up from the table, storming onto the deck.  
  
"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth muttered. "I really don't appreciate that girl."  
  
"Compared to you, she's a woman," Jack told her, unfortunately, "must be four years your senior."  
  
"Should I bother to care?" Elizabeth joined Jack in a standing position. "Now, is there anything we need to discuss before I retire?"  
  
"But it's not even dusk yet!" Jack exclaimed, unable to understand why she wished to sleep.  
  
"I'm rather upset and bothered, and I would care to be alone."  
  
"Also a little demanding, aren't we?" Jack murmured. "Fine, I'll show you to your cabin." He started toward the door, glancing at Will over his shoulder. "Will you be joining her?"  
  
"No, if it's alright, I'd rather stay up for a while," he spoke his words with caution, wishing not to further upset Elizabeth.  
  
"It is quite alright by me," she said to him in return, turning on her heel and leaving the room with her chin up. Will watched her leave, wondering how it was that women could possibly have such moods.   
  
Once he was sure she had gone, Will stood up and left the room as well. He then walked up the wooden steps and onto the deck. He watched the crew at work and noticed that Rebecca was actually swabbing the deck. She appeared to be muttering to herself as she jerked the broom back and forth in motions fueled by anger. He also saw that the neckline of her dress had fallen a bit and something gold caught his eye. A medallion, almost like the cursed pieces of gold, was hanging from her neck. He realized that the reason he hadn't noticed it before was because she had purposely tucked it into her dress.  
  
"Can I be of any help to you?" he asked as he stood in front of her, his good nature showing through. He couldn't very well leave her to scrub the entire deck alone, could he?  
  
She stopped the mop and looked up from the floor, questioning, "A sudden change of heart, dear brother?" The title shook Will inside, he hadn't wanted to deal with having a sister just yet.  
  
"I have no opinion of you already," he told her simply. "I will not judge without knowing."  
  
"You may say that on the outside," she said, "but on the inside I'm sure you feel differently. There is an opinion, whether good or bad, but I, for one, would guess it bad."  
  
"You're wrong then," Will told her, refusing to sink to a lower level. He wanted to be the better person, the better child. "Now, do you want me to help you or not?"  
  
"That's fine." She reached to grab the extra mop from the bucket and handed it to Will. He took it and began to clean the deck with it, glancing up every once in a while at Rebecca and the medallion, as well.   
  
After some time of scrubbing together in silence, Rebecca caught one of Will's glances at her chest area. Angered, she swung her mop at him, knocking him in the back and sending him to the floor. Completely caught off guard, Will sat up on the wet deck.  
  
"What the hell?" He stared at her, scrambling to his feet, slipping and looking foolish.  
  
"That is beyond disrespectful! I'm your sister! Where do you get off looking at me in such places?" she shouted at him and poked him in the chest with the wet end of the broom. By now, the crew had gathered around them, very much interested in the scene.  
  
"I wasn't looking at you," Will told her defensively and slightly embarrassed. "I was looking at the piece of gold that hangs around your neck!"  
  
Rebecca glanced down at her bosom, and her face turned crimson in color. She saw that the medallion was exposed, and she quickly tucked it back into her dress. "Oh," she said quietly, "I'm sorry then."  
  
"Where did you get it?" he asked her.  
  
"I cannot tell you here and now," she replied curtly, "even if I were to tell you at all."  
  
Having had enough of swabbing, Will took Rebecca's broom from her and put it, as well as his and the bucket, away. The two newfound siblings then went to stand on the starboard side of the ship.  
  
"I'm sorry, Will, if I've been anything but courteous to you," she admitted, her gaze fixed on the sun, which had almost completely set.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," he returned. "We have been all but welcoming to you, and you must feel defensive."  
  
"I do," she answered quickly, turning to look at him. A smile spread across her face. Maybe it wouldn't be terrible to have him as a brother.  
  
"You've a perfect right to." He agreed with a solid nod.  
  
"So, this girlfriend of yours," she went on to ask, "she always so crabby?" Will couldn't help but laugh at the smirk on Rebecca's face.  
  
"I would like to think not," he told her, placing his elbows on the railing and leaning forward. "She, I believe, is the one who has the bad impression of you. She has a strong will and a knack to use it. You'll get used to each other after awhile. I'm sure of it."  
  
"I think it's going to be a long while before that happens, for I have a strong will also, and it seems as if our opinions differ greatly." She sighed, brushing her foot on the deck. "But I shall try to make amends with her, if you wish."  
  
"I do," he said, repeating the same phrase that Rebecca had used a short time ago. They both smiled, thinking the same exact thing. The situation wasn't going to be all that bad after all. 


	4. The Blade of Elizabeth

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda...don't own shiznit except for Rebecca.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this out all! I hope you enjoy it. And side note- Morpheus is the Greek god of dreams.  
  
---  
  
Lying in the cramped quarters of her eight by six cabin, Elizabeth, of course, wasn't able to sleep a wink. What with all of the goings on above her and the sunlight streaming through the hole-like window on the outside wall, not to mention the springy mattress she had to lay on, it was no wonder she couldn't let Morpheus take her. She remembered now that the pirate life was a great deal different than her curtained, privately staffed bedroom, which had within it a four-poster bed with a down mattress and comfortable feather pillows.  
  
It was night now, and the crew on deck had started to settle. Most of them slept there, she figured, for she knew, unless they slept in with the cells, that, big enough ship as she was, there weren't enough cabins to suffice. The sun had also gone down, and now there were only thin rays of moonlight shining onto her. Thankfully, they weren't as bright as to continue to cause her to shield her eyes, and despite her sore back, she began to drift off to sleep. And if it weren't for the creaking of the motions of the door, she would have stayed that way until morning.  
  
Will tiptoed slowly toward Elizabeth's still form and was startled when she spoke.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's only me, Will," he answered her in a whisper.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Will?" Her voice held a dosage of sleep within it, but she was still able to stress his name.  
  
Will was unsure of what to say, and he stopped walking. He hadn't even thought that he wouldn't be welcomed into Elizabeth's bed, even though they'd yet to share one. "I, uh," he stammered. "Well, since Rebecca's onboard, Jack said that -" Elizabeth cut him off.  
  
"And you didn't want to sleep on the deck." She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's started to rain," he answered, sheepishly confused and innocent.  
  
"Very well then, there isn't much room to spare, but I understand." She pulled the thin sheet aside and moved over as much as she possibly could.  
  
"I don't mind the floor," he said quietly lying. "Since it's out of the rain, it will suit me."  
  
"Don't be foolish, Will." She patted the spot next to her on the bed with her left palm. "Besides, I'd like it very much if you held me tonight." Will smiled a small smile and did as she asked.   
  
He crawled gently onto the bed beside her, offering his arm for her to fall into. She laid her head delicately on his shoulder, and his arm curled around her in response. Holding his waist, she pulled close to him. Even in this position, they barely fit on the cot. Will reached over with his free arm and stroked her hair with his hand.  
  
"Mmm," she murmured, "Will?"  
  
"Yes?" he whispered, stopping his hand for a moment.  
  
"I love you." About to respond, he smiled and realized that she had already fallen asleep.  
  
Completely smitten, Will, along with every one else on the Pearl, had no idea or suspicion of being followed. But if one had looked off of the stern they would have seen just short of the horizon, a rather small but speedy sailboat trailing them.  
  
In the morning, Jack awoke to Mr. Cotton's parrot squawking from the foot of his bed.   
  
"Damn bird!" Jack shouted as he threw his lumpy pillow at it. "How did you…" He noticed the open window. "I'll make a note to shut that from now on." He waved his hand at the parrot, trying to shoo it back out the window. "Go on, bird. Mr. Cotton'll be needin' you." But the bird didn't budge.  
  
"Fine!" Jack huffed. "Have it your way!" He proceeded to place his feet on the cold, wood floor and stood up. He stretched, yawning, and pulled on his pants. Next, went on his shirt, following it with his vest and boots. Before leaving, he pulled on his hat and accounted for his effects.  
  
"Ah, Jack," said Gibbs when he saw Jack open the doors and step on deck, watching him breath in fresh air. "G'mornin'."  
  
"Yes, and the same to you," he returned, letting the air flow out through his mouth. Jack strode over to Rebecca, who was making use of herself, helping to hoist the sails. "How was the sleep, lass?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine enough," she grunted, pulling on the rope. Jack crossed the deck and sat down on the ship's railing. Rebecca shot a quick glance at him with her bright green eyes. They mesmerized Jack, if only because he wished his own eyes to be that color. It would go lovely with his black kohl, although, he would never admit to such a thought.  
  
"Have you seen your brother yet?" he questioned, wishing to speak to Will.  
  
"No, should I have?" She moved her head to face him and studied his features.  
  
"You and he seemed to be getting on last night," Jack commented, returning the gaze.  
  
"That means nothing," she stated, breaking eye contact. "One conversation cannot make up for two decades of silence."  
  
"That you're right, love," he said, standing.  
  
"I make it a point to be so."   
  
Still watching her work, Jack walked off to the stairs that led to the crew cabins. He finally turned away upon reaching them and pushed his way through to Will and Elizabeth's door. He covered his eyes with one of his hands and used the other to open the door. "I'm coming in! I'm coming in!" he announced, doing so. He peeked through a hole he formed between his fingers and saw his friends sitting on the cot, each holding a sword. He removed his hand with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Hello Jack," Elizabeth greeted. "Will was just instructing me on the basics of sword fighting."  
  
Jack sighed. He eyed Will. "You're teaching her to fight?"  
  
"I can't always be there to fight for her, Jack," Will admitted sullenly. "I think she needs to know."  
  
"And I suppose you crafted that sword for her?" Will nodded in response. "Bloody hell!" Jack wasn't about to have his ship run over with sword fighting, ill tempered women. He could see having one, but three was all too high a number.  
  
"Afraid of a little competition?" Elizabeth asked him, tipping her chin up. She winked at Will.  
  
"No, I -" He growled. "I want to speak with Will."  
  
"About what?" Will didn't move.  
  
"Things," Jack said, wishing Elizabeth gone. He stared at her with wide eyes, hoping she'd catch on.  
  
"What, Jack?" She stood up, placing her sword on the cot beside Will. "Should I be leaving?"  
  
"No, of course not," Jack assured, while doing the complete opposite and pushing her out the door. She opened her mouth in protest, but the door slammed in her face. "Will," Jack proceeded to address him. He knew that he had never cared for other people's feelings in the past, but he felt fond of this boy for some apparent reason. Maybe he held a soft spot for him because of his father, or maybe, it was just because he actually liked him, even if he did do rather stupid things. "I should have asked you if you even wanted to see your father."  
  
"What? Why?" Will was confused at Jack's motives for saying so.  
  
"You had been angry that your father was a pirate," Jack continued. "You might not want to see him after finding out the truth."  
  
"But I do," Will replied earnestly. "He's still my father."  
  
"Yes, that he is," Jack agreed, "yours and…hers."  
  
Meanwhile, Rebecca, this daughter of Bootstrap that Jack was presently talking about, was on deck when she was confronted by Elizabeth. Elizabeth stepped onto the deck, right away spotting Rebecca. She marched over purposefully and took a breath, about to say something, but Rebecca was the first to speak.  
  
"Look," Rebecca said, stepping up, "Elizabeth, I don't want to fight. Can we start over? At least be polite to each other?"  
  
Elizabeth's brow contracted. That, she hadn't been expecting. She narrowed her eyes at Rebecca and stammered, trying to think of what to say. She knew that she couldn't exactly say what she had been planning on, for now she would look like a complete fool, the argumentative one not willing to compromise. Huffing, she answered, "All right." She turned and headed toward the bow of the ship, almost stamping her feet along the way. She watched the sun as it sat just a little ways above the horizon. It was bright, but hidden mostly by clouds. A bit unusual in the Caribbean, the cool temperature of the day was welcomed.  
  
"Elizabeth," Will called from behind her. Upon seeing her turn to face him, he grinned. "Catch!" he said as he tossed her sword to her, blade downward. She flinched at first but caught it with perfect accuracy.  
  
"What if I hadn't caught that, Will?" she asked with a bit of a shocked expression.  
  
"But you did," he returned with a smirk. He advanced toward her, stepping up onto the platform. "Are you ready to train?"  
  
"Of course," she replied. She stood in the ready position that Will had taught her earlier in the cabin. Her sword rested in her right hand, ready to strike, and a fierce spark ignited in her eyes. "I will always be ready." Will laughed slightly and stepped forward on his left foot, drawing his own sword.  
  
"I trust you to keep your word then," he quipped with a toothy grin that showed a full set of teeth that were remarkably white for a pirate. With that said as a warning, he advanced toward Elizabeth, swinging his sword through the air. He knew the move wouldn't hit her, but he hoped to catch her off guard. On the contrary, rather, she pulled her arm up, blocking the move with her own sword. Will nodded, slightly amazed. "That was good."  
  
"I know," she told him with a confident air. Pulling her sword over her head, she spun away from Will and brought it down close to his shoulder. He quickly acted to meet the attack with his sword.  
  
"I wasn't aware that we'd start in this manner," he said, eyeing Elizabeth with a still surprised, yet pleased look. "I thought I'd start by teaching you some foot work." He cocked his head at the swords that still touched over his shoulder, wishing for her to draw back, but she refused, moving her face close to his.  
  
"Why don't we see where this takes us? I'm pretty sure that I can hold my own." With a palm on his chest, she pushed him away and pointed the end of her sword at him.  
  
"Are you now?" he asked, psyching himself for the challenge. If she thought she could beat him her first time handling a sword, she had another thing coming. He hit her sword away, clashing inwardly into it with his own.  
  
They continued for some time, dueling at the bow of the ship, but Will was saving himself. Elizabeth sensed this. She hit his sword away, holding it off to the side, and she grabbed him by the shirt. "You're holding back," she announced.  
  
"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, staring into her determined eyes.  
  
"Don't," she stated simply with her head tipped a few degrees to the left.  
  
"I wouldn't want to hurt you," he said, honestly meaning it.  
  
"You're flattering yourself." She clenched the material of his shirt tighter in her fist. "As I've said before, I can protect myself."  
  
With his free hand, Will reached up and held her wrist, prying her hand away from his shirt. "Very well, then." He stepped backwards, checking over his shoulder, seeing that the rail was just a foot behind him. Swinging his sword over from the right hand side, he caused Elizabeth to jump out of the way and to the left. He flipped his wrist, swinging it again in the same direction. His feet carried him back and away from the edge of the ship. Now, he had switched places with Elizabeth, and she was the one standing just short of the railing.  
  
She swung her sword at him, following it up with a jab at his chest. He circled his arm, hitting her sword away and stepping closer to her. He flipped his sword a few times, swirling it through the air in a fancy maneuver. Elizabeth had no choice but to step backward, and as she did so, her foot caught the railing. She pitched backwards, screaming once in surprise. Having knowingly set her up for this Will dropped his sword and jumped forward, catching her in his arms just before she could fall overboard. Smiling cockily, he placed her back on the dock gently. She shoved him, catching him by surprise, and he spilled over, landing with his back on the hard wood. Still holding her sword, she pointed it directly at his neck with a rapid motion. A smile formed on her lips and she announced, "I think we have a winner."  
  
Applause, started by Jack, erupted from the crew who had been watching ever since the duel started. Jack stepped up onto the bow and nodded at Elizabeth. "Good show, love, very good show."  
  
"Why, thank you, Jack." Elizabeth glowed at him, extremely happy with herself. She tossed her sword to the side, releasing Will from his position, and she helped him up.  
  
"How are you able to do all of that?" He gaped at her, knowing she had cheated but not really caring. "I thought you knew nothing of sword fighting."  
  
"Will, I was a little girl intrigued by pirates," she said. "I would practice with sticks outside. I even had a broom that I took from one of the servants when they broke it. I used that one when I played in my room. Jumping on the bed was all the more fun when you had a sword fight going on."  
  
"So, that was your plan? To trick me?" he asked. She nodded in response.  
  
Jack laughed, "Well, with practice you may very well be better than your beloved Will."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Then you're saying she'll be better than you?"  
  
Jack glared at him. "You aren't better than me! We can fight here and now if you'd like, I'll show you!"  
  
"Don't fool yourself, because you definitely aren't fooling me," he told the pirate captain. "You'll just cheat."  
  
Jack looked hurt. "So?"  
  
The three friends stood on the bow, continuing to joke with each other, completely unaware of the pair of watchful eyes on them. Rebecca stood a good distance away, training her gaze on them. Her mouth held a frown, and her eyes held only sadness. She felt a spark of jealousy churning in the pit of her stomach. For all her life, she couldn't remember ever having a true friend. 


	5. A Vile Drink

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Author's Note: Again, sorry it took so long. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are the greatest! :) Enjoy.  
  
---  
  
A few hours, stories, and bottles of rum later, Rebecca stood at the bow's point. Staring straight ahead, all she could see was still water in the dead of night and the star filled heavens. St. Lucia was still a couple of days' travel away from the Pearl.  
  
Behind her, a loud raucous echoed through the crisp air. The crew was laughing and having themselves a grand time with their rum. Rebecca drew back her head, downing some more of the rum in her own bottle. Unflinching was her expression, and her nearly black hair hung in random waves that framed her face, accenting her high cheekbones. The liquid burned her throat, but she didn't mind the almost soothing feeling it provided afterward.  
  
Her hand traveled absentmindedly to the chain around her neck and even further so to the medallion at its base. Slender fingers traced the engraving on the metal that was already warmed by the heat of her body. The coin had a picture of a sailing ship hand carved into it with a skill showing remarkable talent.  
  
"So are you going to inform me as to how you landed that gold, or not?" Rebecca jumped, hearing the voice at her side, but she managed to recover when she saw that the speaker was Will.  
  
"Not drinking with your friends, Will?" she asked, sidestepping his question and tucking the medallion back under the protection of her clothing as if keeping it out of sight would keep it out of mind.  
  
"You aren't," Will said quickly in response to her question.  
  
"They're not my friends." She sighed and turned her head away while whispering words impossible for him to hear. "No one is."  
  
"Well, they could be if you'd give them a chance," he interjected impatiently over her whispered aloud thoughts. "This entire day and night you've distanced yourself from everyone." He stared at her intently, focusing on the wild contrast her eyes gave to her dark hair and noticing how lonely those eyes seemed to look.  
  
"Bill gave it to me," she said all too quickly. It seemed to her that she'd much rather discuss the medallion than her social habits.  
  
"What?" Will obviously hadn't caught on.  
  
"The coin," she told him, yanking the chain off of her neck and placing it in his palm.  
  
"Our father?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the gold.  
  
"Yes, that'd be the man." She nodded once, a bit of a smile rising to her face.  
  
"Why did he give it to you?" He tried to give the coin back to Rebecca, but she turned away, refusing to take it back just yet. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. He's never said. All that he did say was to not let anyone touch it or lay eyes on it until we found 'the piece.'" She made air quotes with her fingers, taking good care not to drop her bottle.  
  
"What's that?" he questioned, looking up from the medallion at her and raising his eyebrows. His question roused only a shrug from his sister's shoulders. "Did you not ask?"  
  
"Of course I asked." She looked at him as if he'd have been half crazy to have assumed otherwise. "He said I'd find out when the time came." Will nodded, not saying another word. This was followed by silence on the part of Rebecca as well, until she said, "You'd best be gettin' back to yer girl."  
  
"Come with me," he said, taking a step backwards and holding his hand out, willing her to walk in front of him.  
  
"Thanks, but…" She watched him, her nose upturning ever so slightly. "I think I'll just stay here."  
  
Will only shrugged, shaking his head as he walked away. Upon his return to what could only be described as the night's party, Jack took him to the side and spoke loudly over the noise of the crew.  
  
"How'd it go? Speakin' to yer sister'n all? She soften up a bit yet?" Jack's arm was now wrapped around Will's shoulders.  
  
"Jack, you're drunk," Will stated, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, that I know, mate," Jack agreed, rolling his head and arms about in the air, "but 'tis she?"  
  
"If she drinks that bottle of rum she has out there, I bet she will be." Will stopped speaking, a realization dawning on him. "Why'd you ask?"  
  
Jack attempted to look innocent, but it back fired and he ended up grinning deviously. "No reason."  
  
Will removed Jack's arm from around his shoulders. "You're unbelievable, Jack."  
  
"Why, thank you, William. I think yer quite unbelievable yerself." He seemed to be dead serious, thinking Will had actually meant to compliment him. He turned on his heel and walked off in the other direction.  
  
Smiling to himself, Will scanned the crowd made up almost solely of the crew. His eyes searched for Elizabeth and eventually found her holding a bottle of rum in her left hand. She seemed to be striking up a conversation with Mr. Cotton's parrot, but on careful examination, Will realized that she was actually speaking with Gibbs. He approached them.  
  
"Are you drinking?" he asked Elizabeth, surprised.  
  
"Only a little," she admitted as if it were her father who had caught her drinking and not Will. "Mr. Gibbs here thought that I wouldn't be able to hold my liquor, but I've proved him wrong. Isn't that right, Mr. Gibbs?"  
  
"Indeed it is. She's a natural, Will. I'll tell ya." Gibbs nodded, giving effect to his words. "She isn't at all drunk, and this'll be the end of her first whole bottle."  
  
"An entire bottle, Elizabeth?" he asked her, his surprise becoming amusement.  
  
"Yes, Will, an entire bottle." She grinned. "You know, I still believe it's a vile drink, but it isn't all that bad."  
  
He looked at her, confused. "That statement makes absolutely no sense."  
  
She reached up, snatching a hold of his shirt collar (which was still torn, by the way), and she pulled him down onto her lap while planting a kiss on his lips. "I know," she said, pulling away and winking.  
  
"Why don't you have a drink fer yerself," Gibbs said shoving a bottle at the young man's shoulder, but Will pushed it away.  
  
"No thanks," he said, "I'd rather not."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Will!" Elizabeth jeered.  
  
Gibbs eyed him scrupulously. "First you let the lady beat you in a sword fight, and now you'll let her out drink you? What're ya, mate? A eunich?"  
  
Will rolled his eyes. Not this again.  
  
Across the ship at the bow, Jack approached Rebecca while swinging through the air two bottles of rum that he had hand picked from the stash all by himself. He was quite proud. He watched Rebecca, who was now sitting on the deck with both legs dangling off the ship between the rails. An empty bottle lay at her side, and her fists were fastened tightly to the rails.  
  
"Run dry?" he asked, settling himself down cross legged next to her. She tipped her head upwards to look at him, not sure if she should be glad or mad that Jack showed up. When he handed her one of the rum bottles, she realized that she was glad and she quickly snatched it up.  
  
As an afterthought, she muttered the words, "Thanks, Jack."  
  
"'Tisn't a problem," he returned, showing off a gold toothed grin. They sat quietly at first, each opening their bottle and drinking a bit. "So what's yer deal, love?"  
  
Rebecca wrinkled her nose at him. "My deal? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"How's it 'at one min't ye'r rowdy as hell, hittin' people an' the next ye'r a recluse?" He studied the strong features of her face's profile as she stared immovably at the ocean below.  
  
"Must I answer that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't feel as if I belong here," she admitted sullenly, turning her head to glance at him.  
  
"Well, lass, 'at's because you don't," he stated blankly, not seeing the point to her words. She angrily faced the opposite direction, swinging her hair in Jack's face. While spitting strands of it out of his mouth, he realized he'd said the wrong thing. "Now wait a min't! I di'n't mean that. 'S'just – well, 's'just that –"  
  
Facing him again, she spared him the trouble of finding something nice to say. "It's just that it's the truth." A pause for her to drink some rum. "I don't belong here. I really don't belong anywhere."  
  
"Di'n't you belong with yer father?"  
  
"No. I was always…uncomfortable, and everything seemed so out of place." She took another a swig from her bottle, and she looked up into Jack's eyes, surprised to find them already focused on her. "Am I crazy?"  
  
"Yes," Jack said plainly, but he went on to say, "but not for 'at reason."  
  
Her expression showed, without any attempt to conceal it, confusion. "Then what reason is it?"  
  
He stared at her. "Yer not drunk yet."  
  
Not more than three quarters of an hour later, Rebecca was dragging a sputtering drunk Captain Sparrow around her shoulders. He had nearly fallen asleep on her shoulder before she jolted him upright again with a pinch in the arm. She would have hit him, but she felt it a somewhat harsh action, especially after his attempt to make her feel better. The key word there was attempt. She still felt terribly.  
  
"D'ya ever wonder why water looks blue from far away, but 'as no color up close?" Jack asked seriously.  
  
"It reflects the color of the sky," Rebecca stated blankly.  
  
"Oh," he said, quieted for a moment. "Then, why's the sky blue?"  
  
By this time, they had reached the crew at the other end of the ship. Rebecca handed Jack over to Will. "I believe this is yours." Will caught Jack, a look of clear shook evident across his face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"The captain's a drunk."  
  
"That's news," Gibbs rattled while snatching Jack away and sitting him down on a nearby crate.  
  
"Am not," Jack mumbled slowly. He pointed at Elizabeth, who was stumbling over to them. "She is."  
  
"Jackie!" Elizabeth called, falling into Jack.  
  
"What 'appened 'ere?" Jack asked Will and Gibbs. "She fall apart after 'er first drink?"  
  
"No," Will said admittedly, "she held up fairly well until her third bottle."  
  
"FOURTH!" Elizabeth shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Gibbs nodded slowly. "I think the woman's right."  
  
"Always am!" She chipped in, nodding eagerly.  
  
"Fine then," Will glared. "You pirates have turned my fiancé into a drunk! Are you happy?"  
  
"I am! I am!" Elizabeth cheered from behind him.  
  
Heaving a sigh, Will spun around and grabbed her by the arms. "I'm taking her to bed," he announced and proceeded to drag her off in the direction of the cabins as she whined in protest.  
  
Jack looked after them longingly before glancing at the silent Rebecca. "I don't s'pose you'd take me to bed 's'well?"  
  
Rebecca glared at him almost playfully pretending to be mad. She actually had to admit that Jack was being rather amusing. "Find your own bed by your own self. Goodnight Jack." She smiled and walked off toward her small room, leaving Jack to stare at her behind as it moved away, but even before she exited the deck Jack's body slumped against the mast next to him and he was asleep. 


End file.
